De venganza y desolación
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Una pérdida lo puede echar todo a perder: cordura, alegría e incluso amistad. Y cuando eso sucede los impulsos actúan más rápido que la razón.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Jose Antonio Cotrina, nada de esto es mío._

* * *

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_(Pink. Try)_

* * *

_Y se abrirá a un erial desolado donde nunca podrá haber vida._

_Apuesto mi alma,_

_el llanto de un niño muerto y un día aciago._

Una estrella más brillante que las demás se abre paso en el cielo, al otro lado un mundo tan malherido como Rocavarancolia. Resultará increíblemente difícil que la ciudad se recupere. Puede que imposible, quién sabe.

La batalla había acabado, dejando paso a la desolación, dejando paso a un reinado de terror del que tú no serías testigo, aunque te gustaría serlo, porque quieres destruir aquello que consiguió acabar con tu vida después de muerto, porque preferirías no estar llorando, y sabes que lo haces porque ellos te han obligado.

Te odias a ti mismo por haberla presionado a venir a esta ciudad infernal. Si no la hubieses convencido no habrías partido sin ella, no estarías vivo tan solo por los desvaríos de una soñadora. Si no la hubieses convencido llevarías una vida anodina y gris, sí, pero sería una vida a su lado.

Y les odias a ellos. Odias a los que te trajeron aquí, a los que te convencieron con artimañas, aunque sabes que lo habrías hecho de todas formas, a los que consiguieron que perdieras la sonrisa y te derrumbaras, mas tan solo cuando nadie miraba. Odias a los que han luchado contra ellos también; a los que comenzaron la guerra y amenazaron la vida de tu hermana, a los que consiguieron cambiar hasta al más pequeño e inocente de todos vosotros. Y entre tanto odio se esconde el dolor.

Dolor porque la ciudad que te quitó la vida hace casi un año ahora se ha llevado a lo que más querías

Dolor porque si no hubieses aceptado no se habría desatado esta locura.

Pero en parte te alegras de haber dado una respuesta afirmativa. Porque esta ciudad te hizo caer, pero también consiguió que llegases alto; porque los peligros parecían enormes, y os hicisteis grandes a su lado; porque demostrasteis que la fantasía de los libros era tan real como la que hay al otro lado del portal.

Y porque te demostró que merece la pena sacrificarse siempre y cuando no sea en vano.

Y tú no moriste en vano, no señor; moriste para salvar una vida inocente que merecía vivir más que tú; y gracias a tu muerte tus compañeros consiguieron la magia. Y la magia protegió numerosas veces a tu hermana.

¿Y por qué no la protegió esta vez? "_La vida es injusta" _Te recuerdas con ironía, aunque no hace falta que nadie te lo diga, esa lección la vida te la grabó a fuego en la piel.

Te levantas casi sin proponértelo y caminas por las calles de la ciudad, aún más destrozada que cuando llegasteis, sin rumbo aparente, pero una figura rubia a unos metros por delante de ti te hace darte cuenta de buscabas algo. Y lo has encontrado.

Caminas con calma pero con decisión hasta él; por suerte esa bestia escupefuego no está a su lado, y aunque el muchacho ha crecido mucho sigues siendo más fuerte y bastante más alto, así que le agarras del cuello de la sucia y ennegrecida camisa y haces que su cuerpo choque secamente contra la pared.

El danés boquea como un pez fuera del agua y en su mirada se refleja el pánico cuando una zarpa queda a pocos centímetros de su mandíbula. Bajas el brazo despacio ¿Cuándo te has transformado? "_Respira"_ cuando los latidos de tu corazón se estabilizan y vuelves a tu apariencia original sueltas al piromante y te alejas mientras le miras con odio.

—Cabrón. Eres un maldito capullo— Respiras entrecortadamente, soltando veneno en cada palabra— Por tu culpa y de tu estúpido dragón Maddie está muerta… Cabrón.

Adrian te mira como si no te reconociera y de repente sus ojos se humedecen, su expresión se torna como la de un niño al que acaban de reñir por haber hecho una trastada.

—Perdona—Dice, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los tuyos. Parece realmente arrepentido, pero una disculpa no compensa todo lo que has perdido por su culpa.

—No, perdona, no— Aprietas los puños intentando redirigir tu furia— Quiero venganza— El muchacho se encoge, asemejándose al niño con miedo al fuego que llegó a la ciudad. —Venganza contra los vencedores—, aclara— y tú me vas a ayudar.

Él no replica, te mira con asombro y te sigue cuando comienzas a andar. Durante el camino reflexionas sobre lo que vas a hacer y decides que en cuanto llegues al castillo le darás la opción de renunciar, siguiéndote sin rechistar, a pesar de que has estado a punto de pegarle, demuestra que realmente lo siente. Encontrarás otra forma de vengarte, aunque no te quede mucho tiempo.

Y es que él aún es demasiado joven, tiene mucha vida por delante. Además, diste tu vida para que no muriera, ¿vas a mandarlo todo a la mierda ahora por una venganza? Te juraste protegerlo y le prometiste que le llevarías a casa, no pudiste cumplir lo segundo, lo primero, en cambio, sí y ahora quieres romperla.

Sales de tu pensamiento cuando estás a punto de chocar contra la verja que cierra el muro del castillo. Te das la vuelta dispuesto a dejarle ir. Pero el rubio te mira con ternura y pasa la verja con las manos envueltas en fuego.

—Nos veremos en el infierno—Dice, y por su tono parece que vaya a soltar una carcajada de un momento a otro.

Esperas pacientemente. Sin embargo cuando ves las llamas a través de una de las ventanas del segundo piso no puedes evitar que se forme un nudo en tu garganta. Tras unos minutos el castillo arde por completo, una carcajada saliendo de una garganta joven es la última prueba de la existencia de vida en el castillo; hace rato que las lágrimas bajan por tus mejillas y sientes como si algo tirase de tu estomago hacia abajo, te empiezas a desvanecer.

Al fin te vas a reunir con ellos, con los dos, ninguno de los tres habéis muerto en vano al final. Emprenderéis el largo viaje juntos, ya sea hacia el infierno o hacia al cielo. Y si hace falta lucharéis con los que os esperan allí hasta que se rindan.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Vale, la idea era hacer un final alternativo a partir de la apuesta del Lexel Blanco y esto es lo que ha salido.

**¿Reviews? ¿Piedras? ¿Algo?**


End file.
